terrenefandomcom-20200214-history
Vulpoi
Circa 730 T.E. Origin Vulpoi are not mentioned in the creation story. This is because the Vulpoi did not exist in any true sense when Terrene was formed. They were all once simple foxes. In ancient times foxes were simple creatures of the forest like much of the wildlife, their cunning and wit was non-existent. Then for reasons unexplained, Kyukon, a giant fox with nine long tails appeared to lead the foxes. Kyukon possessed magic, and intelligence. She taught the foxes to take human forms, to speak, to think beyond what the beasts of the earth were intended. Kyukon brought imbalance and chaos to the natural order. Foxes began to trick and outsmart the other races, stealing jewels from the Dwarves, playing mischievous and often cruel tricks on Humans and Halflings, etc. Eventually foxes destroyed the tower of the ancient Elven wizard Arrellus by switching around some of his alchemical supply labels. He then sought out Kyukon who challenged his magic with her own. The ferocity of the duel was unparalleled as Kyukon pit her divination, illusion, and transmutation against Arrellus’s Evocation, Conjuration, and Necromancy. Eventually Arrellus saw there was no way to destroy the fox, who had become a demi-god by now. He instead used every ounce of arcane power he could muster to crack and split the fox’s very soul into fragments. The fragments of Kyukon’s soul were scattered and she was no more, and Arrellus also perished, completely obliterating his own soul from the exertion of magic. He would have no after-life, and would never be resurrected. Kyukon, however, was reincarnated in fragments. Her soul melded with the souls of Humans, reborn in human villages and cities. The children were born with fox tails, and considered demons and omens. For those that considered Kyukon a demon, which many did, they were correct. The children who were not sentenced to death were exiled to wander Terrene. But the power of Kyukon within them all drew them to each other. They survived on the base magic and knowledge that Kyukon gave to them through their own souls, and flourished together in the wilderness. Even the foxes did not consider them kin, as the foxes were slowly returning to the mindset of beasts and forgetting Kyukon. However, even to this day foxes are still the cleverest of beasts. And so these wandering children grew, and bred amongst each other to form a civilization. Today they are called the Vulpoi, wandering bands of men and women with no land of their own. They travel in caravans, still displaying the boisterous trickster nature that Kyukon did. For within each of them, Kyukon still lives. Culture The only thing Vulpoi find more important than wealth is power, and power is obtained through deception. When Vulpoi play tricks it is not always good-hearted or in good fun like that of a Gnome’s tricks. Vulpoi use deception and trickery as tools for personal gain. Whether it be conning a rich man out of his fortunes, or creating illusory threats to a village so as to begin a protection racket, Vulpoi get further in life by utilizing guile and wit rather than brute strength. It is a typical belief of the Vulpoi that when someone knows nothing about you they have no power over you. It is, thus, common practice for Vulpoi to have a fake name ready to give to outsiders. Because a Vulpoi’s tail tends to give away its mood, learning to tame your tail is the most basic task any Vulpoi undergoes. A Vulpoi learns to use their tail as an extra communicatory device rather than have it be a burdensome tell in the poker game of life. Some Vulpoi can even cast spells with their tails. As a result of their own untrustworthiness it is not uncommon for Vulpoi to show extreme paranoia and suspicion of others. As such a friendship with any Vulpoi is to be treasured as it is rarely gained. However, it is hard for the recipient of that friendship to ever truly be aware of the friendship's existence given the mischievous nature of Vulpoi. Due to their nature they are not allowed in some cities, so they are nomadic and have no lands of their own. There are, however, small Vulpoi communities within the undergrounds of large cities that inevitably spring up. Vulpoi are tightly knit and gain information and other services easily from each other. However, every Vulpoi knows such things are never free. They travel in caravans selling items to travelers (real and counterfeit) and providing fortune-telling and divination to those who seek it. Many Vulpoi also run acrobatic circuses and carnivals. However one must be mindful of their coin purse during the shows lest they find themselves robbed blind during the performance. Vulpoi dress themselves in fine silks and extravagant colors, but are not always willing to sacrifice comfort and mobility simply to wear their posterity. Physical Description Vulpoi look like small humans with various fox characteristics. Some have ears and whiskers, others only have tails, and still there are some that have the eyes of a fox. The traits vary, but it is thought that the more foxlike you are, the more of Kyukon’s magic you are able to tap into. But this is not always the case. Vulpoi typically stand anywhere from 4 feet to 5 feet in height. They are slender by nature, and will generally weigh between 80 to 120 pounds. They are not quite as slender as elves but typically more surefooted. Male Vulpoi tend to be about a hand taller than female Vulpoi. Their hair is typically the same color of the fur of foxes from which their clan finds its origin. For example, Wanderian Vulpoi caravans will have snow white fur much like that of the Wander Foxes, and Caravans originating in the Dippish Desert will have sandy brown to dark brown hair much as the Desert Fox. Vulpoi typically live to be roughly 120 years of age. It is thought that this is due to the demi-god fox within them. They mature at around the age of 25 or so, and are then considered an adult. Relations Vulpoi are not on very good terms with any of the races, but are more welcome within Halfling societies than any other. However the Vulpoi don’t tend to enjoy the prospect of life on small islands that the Halflings do. Besides, Halflings have no cities of incredible size like the other cultures of the world. This presents the two races with a fairly neutral relationship, and some speculate that the offer of friendship by the Halflings to the Vulpoi only exists because not enough Vulpoi take the offer to allow the Halflings any regret of it. Humans that find magic fascinating enjoy watching Vulpoi sorcery. However as a whole, Human civilization doesn’t enjoy the mischief the Vulpoi bring with them. Vulpoi still pop up in small communities within many Human cities and travel between them in their caravans. Gnomes have mixed feelings about Vulpoi, finding their tricks to be cruel rather than cheeky, and yet find themselves similar in many veins. Vulpoi are allowed in some Gnomish cities and banned in others. Dwarves have a fervent hatred of Vulpoi and do not allow them in cities of theirs if they can help it. Elves loathe the Vulpoi even more than Dwarves due to their long history with them. This feeling is mutual, as the Kyukon within all of them despises Elves, blaming them for her downfall. A Vulpoi who befriends an Elf is not only rare, but will likely be unwelcome in her own clan should they find out about it. Vulpoi couldn’t be happier that the Elven race has been enslaved. Orcs typically dislike Vulpoi for their devious nature, as Orcs find no use for lies themselves. However, Orcs are typically not as vehement as Elves and Dwarves when it comes to their dislike of Vulpoi. Alignment Vulpoi are usually neutral creatures, and sometimes evil. Rarely are Vulpoi good, but occasionally this happens. Even so they are mostly neutral good when they do choose that path. The Vulpoi by nature lean towards lawful neutral, as their own clan’s traditions and laws are important, but they ultimately clash with overarching societal laws. The law of the Vulpoi is a sort of “Thieves’ Code”. Typical Member of the Six Vulpoi enjoy the teachings of the Night Finger, but are not typically devout worshipers, they simply follow his teachings of materialism and thievery because it’s what they would do anyway. Vulpoi tend to be more reverent and religious in a classical sense when speaking of Kyukon. As it is, they owe their existence to Kyukon as well as their power. Vulpoi Sorcerers and Sorceresses tend to be quite religious when speaking of Kyukon. Notable Regions of Dominance None, they roam in caravans and do not dominate any particular area. They are also fairly small in terms of population when compared with the other more classical races. Language Vulpoi speak Common, and when in fox form can also speak with animals. Vulpoi have a tendency to learn Undercommon, Goblin, and Draconic. Vulpoi have a bit of an affinity for body language and can have basic conversations with each other simply through tail motions. Names Vulpoi are given one personal name, and their last name is always which clan they are from. Should a Vulpoi find they are in a situation where hiding their clan name can be achieved, they will do so. Male Names: Aatsu, Amamaki, Danti, Etto, Humuru, Inomimomo, Kitsudatte, Manesu, Zekko Female Names: Amma, Bii, Denn, Kitsumina, Poroshi, Shiro, Shisuda, Tannko, Zamina, Zeshi Clan Names: Fujin, Izanagi, Izanami, Inari, Omoikane, Raijin, Susanou, Tsukiyomi, Uzume Livelihoods Vulpoi tend to be fortunetellers, con artists, thieves, and general tricksters. It is odd to find a Vulpoi that does honest work but there are some that do run legitimate businesses. Vulpoi have actually devised small mobile farms that may be pulled by teams of horses or oxen, so that they have reliable sources of food and don’t have need to follow herds of animals for sustenance. As such Vulpoi farmers are necessary, though you would be hard pressed to find a Vulpoi farmer without another more shady side job. Vulpoi make natural rogues as well as sorcerers and will not take penalties when dual-classing with them. Vulpoi all have the ability to become sorcerers and sorceresses, some more than others. It is rare to find a Vulpoi whom does not learn to tap enough into their powers to be considered a sorcerer at some point in their life.